Raspberry Pastries
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: Teru learns an important lesson: Don't lie to Ryutaro when it comes to his baking. Shit WILL happen. WARNING- Stuffing and Forcefeeding.


So, this is part of a Fanfic-Trade with Zero-mynameis... I'm just warning you Ryutaro is probablly REALLY OOC in this fic although I do think Ryutaro would be the kind of guy to have Yandere tendancies and things around those lines...  
Whatevs. Enjoy! \(^o^)/

You can take this as Ryutaro X Teru if you want...  
000000

"So how does it look?" Ryutaro asked.

"Ummmm..." Teru blinked, staring at the burnt mess of raspberry jelly, chocolate sauce, and some unidentifiable pastry-sort-of-thing on the plate Ryutaro had pushed in front of him. Seriously. Every inch of it was charcoal black. "W-What... what is it...?"

"It's a Dark Chocolate/Raspberry strudel. What did you think it was?" Ryutaro asked.

"I... I wasn't sure..." Teru mumbled.

"Well, don't just sit there all dumbfounded!" Ryutaro pushed a fork into the blonde's hand. "Go ahead and try it!" Teru was scared to try the so-called 'strudel'. Usually, the blonde loved eating pastries such as this, but he was too afraid to eat the strudel. What if it killed him? Could it kill him? He sure hoped not. Mabye it wouldn't be so bad... Mabye when he took a bite it would taste really good, despite it's... appearance. Teru cautiously stuck his fork into the mound of fucked up strudel while Ryutaro watched excitedly. "Go on, go on!" the bluenette urged. Teru lifted his fork and looked a little taken back at the elastic form of the jelly. Jelly was NOT supposed to be elastic. Teru braced for impact, and took a bite. It tasted downright, absolutely, AWFUL. Teru's eyes popped open as he tried to chew. He tried his hardest not to choke .and gag on the dry, flaky matter in his mouth. Teru had to pound on his chest to force a swallow. "Weeeeell~?" Ryutaro leaned in. "How was it?" he asked.

"I-It was... u-ummm..." Teru didn't want to make Ryutaro feel bad, so he forced himself to tell a white lie. "It was... really good..." Ryutaro's dark teal eyes lit up.

"Was it really?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Teru started to sweat a little. Ryutaro squealed happily.

"Hehehehe~ Thank you~!" Ryutaro blinked for a moment. "Well? Aren't you going to finish it?" Teru went a little pale.

"W-Well-! A-Ahh..." He suddenly thought up a lie to get him out of this. Teru didn't like lying, but sometimes it was nessesary. "W-Well... My grandmother's coming over tonight... a-and she's making dinner... a-and I wouldn't want to ruin my appetite... s-so..." Ryutaro blinked, then nodded.

"I understand. Go on ahead. I'll see you later, Teru." Teru and Ryutaro exchanged waves and Teru left.

Later that day, around sunset, Ryutaro was strolling through town when he heard Teru and Tobio whispering quietly to themselves under the Metal City Bridge. Funny, wasn't Teru supposed to be over at his house?

"So what did Ryutaro call you over for earlier?" Tobio's gruff voice could be heard asking. Ryutaro blinked curiously and leaned over the top of the bridge secretly in order to hear if they were going to say anything about him.

"He asked me to try this Dark Chocolate/Raspberry strudel he made..." Teru responded.

"Well? Is Ryutaro any good at baking American food?" Tobio asked. Teru started snicker.

"H-Heck no..." This made Ryutaro lean in out of intrest. Did... Did Teru really lie to him earlier? He did it twice by the way things were looking.

"Oh really? How was it?" Tobio inquired, his brow scrunching up. Teru made a face and waved his arms about.

"It was the most awful, disgusting, most gross thing I had ever eaten! I swear to got it was going to come to life and try to kill me!" Teru shuddered. "He had obviously cooked it for far too long, as the entire thing was charcoal black! It even kinda tasted like charcoal!" It was Tobio's turn to shudder.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Teru continiued on. "He added WAY to much yeast and baking soda. Too much salt, not enough sugar, and I don't know what the heck he did, but the raspberry jelly he used turned into a rubbery-elastic kind of stuff. That may have been it all together because he should have used Raspberry Marmalade instead. And it was obvious he used Margarine instead of butter. Butter would have made it slightly more fluffy." The more Teru went on and on, the madder Ryutaro got. "I'd rather eat your baking over Ryutaro's any day! At least your's has flavour!" Ryutaro's jaw dropped in shock. Tobio's food was usually really greasy and had way too much sugar and what not. Ryutaro swore one bite could give a small child diabetes. Tobio gagged.

"Oh god, that sounds awful!" the gray and white-clad blonde shuddered again.

"It WAS awful!" Teru nodded. Ryutaro couldn't take it anymore. He was severely pissed off. The sadistic bastard side of Ryutaro was going to make Teru pay for lieing to him behind his back and offending him in such a way. Ryutaro blinked, an idea coming to him. The Bluenette giggled sadisticly, running over to a convieniece store...

The next day...

"Ryutaro? You home?" Teru asked, knocking on the front door to Ryutaro's caravan. Ryutaro swung the door open and grabbed Teru by his collar and dragged him in. "W-WHOA! R-Ryutaro?! W-What the heck!?" Before Teru could know what was happening, he was on the floor leaned up against a huge pillow against the wall with his arms tied around his back with a huge blue ribbon. "W-What the..."

"Hello Teru." Teru looked up to see Ryutaro standing there, boxes of cheap convenience store pastries stacked up in his arms. Ryutaro set the pastries down and sat across from Teru.

"Ryutaro?! What the heck are you doing? What's going on?"

"Revenge." Ryutaro said monotounosly, which really scared the shit out of Teru.

"F-For what?! What did-Mrf!?" Teru was cut off as Ryutaro shoved a pastry in his mouth. Teru chewed and swallowed without protest, but before he could ask what the hell was going on, Ryutaro shoved another pastry down his throat. One after another, Ryutaro kept feeding the pastries to Teru. After about 10 minutes, Teru was beggining to feel really full, like how he usually felt after thanksgiving. Even though he was going on over-stuffed, Ryutaro kept the pastries coming. Teru was so scared. He had no idea what he had done to make Ryutaro angry! Unless... Teru was pulled out of his thought when Ryutaro ran out of pastries on hand.

"Oh. Don't get excited. I just have to go get more." Ryutaro stood up and left, returning with another stack of packages. Ryutaro sat down and got back to work stuffing Teru, Teru having no choice but to swallow or else he'd choke. Unfortunatly, the blonde's stomach was already beginning to hurt a little. It wasn't exactly pain, just the discomfort of being too full. Pastry after pastry was shoved down the blondes throat, and the welling discomfort soon became throbbing pain. Ryutaro paused for a moment.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"I-It hurts!" Teru moaned. "It hurts! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did! Even though I don't know what!" Ryutaro's eyebrow twitched.

"You don't know?!" Ryutaro growled. "Fine then. I was going to stop because you apologized, but because you don't know what for, I'll have to keep going." Teru's eyes popped open and he squealed in horror as another pastry met the same fate as the last... 49? Teru didn't know anymore. Teru looked down and his eyes widened abit in shock. 'Oh my tummy... my poor, flat, tummy... it's all swelled up!' Teru thought in shock. Although Teru's thoughts were exagerating just a bit, it was true that his stomach had to stretch to accomadate the assult of cheap, flaky, raspberry pastries being shoved into it. Soon, after about ten more minutes, Teru's shirt gave out and one of the buttons popped off, grazing Ryutaro in the cheek and causing a scratch. Teru stared in shock. Ryutaro blinked, lower cheek twitching as he waited for the stinging to subside, but he soon got over it and went back to feeding. Ryutaro kept the pastries coming, so fast Teru couldn't even lick the excess crumbs and jelly off of the corner of his mouth and cheeks. This went on for another hour. As time passed, it got harder for Teru to chew and more painful to swallow. Even if Teru had the choice to get up and run away, he knew he couldn't, because he was far too bloated to move. Teru swore his poor, aching tummy could rival a watermelon, but it was really only the size of a volleyball. That's another reason he didn't want to move. His stomach hurt far too much. If only his arms could be untied, so he could try and soothe the ache. Ryutaro ran out of pastry stock again, and before he could get up to get more, Teru burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the ex-ballet dancer sobbed. Ryutaro's infuriated expression faded as remorse began to creep through the creavases of his soul. The fortuneteller sighed.

"You know... I don't appreciate being lied to..." he mumbled. "You should have just told me from the start you didn't like my baking." Teru blinked in shock.

"T-This is what this was all about?! Only because of-"

"There's more. I heard you and Tobio talking about it." Horror came over Teru's face. "The fact that you kept insulting it like that... it was kind of hurtful..." Teru stopped wailing for a second, staring at Ryutaro with his bottom lip tembling before started wailing again, harder. Ryutaro's bottom lip began to tremble too, feeling awful for his actions. "Teru... I-I'm so so-"

"Noooo! Don't apologize! I deserved it! I'm the one who's sorry!" The blonde cried, sobbing his heart out. Ryutaro said nothing, and crawled over to Teru and untied him. Teru gently took his hands out from behind his back and rubbed his wrists, then gently touched his stomach, whimpering as his fingers made contact. A wave of tears sprung to the ballerina's eyes. Ryutaro sat next to Teru, pulling the boy into his lap, and getting another whimper out of him. Ryutaro gently placed the tips of his fingers on Teru's tummy, gently rubbing in circles.

"Ssshh, just relax, this should help soothe some pain..." Teru's face scrunched up in pain, but soon relaxed. Ryutaro's rubbing drummed up some hiccups from Teru. The blonde continiued to whimper, moan, and hiccup in the bluenette's arms. "Any better...?"

"N-Nooo..." Teru whimpered out. "I-It still huuurts..." Ryutaro nodded solenmly and continiued massaging circles onto Teru's tummy. Teru's face would occasionally screw up in pain, then relax. Teru hiccuped. "T-Thanks for... r-rubbing my tummy..."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do after what I did..." Ryutaro replied, placing a bit more pressure on Teru's tummy, which made it rumble a little. Teru sighed.

"I'm... starting to feel a little better..."

"Oh?" Ryutaro smiled a little. "Lovely!" Teru smiled back.

Teru learned his lesson never to lie to Ryutaro EVER.

Ryutaro also learned his own lesson; Force-Feeding someone isn't the best punishment. 


End file.
